


Shoes and Disjustice

by alfentanil



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, But he's cute, Comedy, M/M, Markjin, Romance, Terrible Jokes, but the world says no, butt bandit mark, grumpy jinyoung, jinyoung just wants to do his job, smut in second chapter, too many ass references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfentanil/pseuds/alfentanil
Summary: One day, Jinyoung forgets his work shoes. He ends up wearing an old pair with the name "Jackson" written on the back of them.Little does he know that by doing this, a handsome "stranger" named Mark ends giving him a spank to reality.





	1. Shoes and Disjustice

**Author's Note:**

> this might be familiar to those who use AFF! same author.

It had been a particularly rough morning for Jinyoung.

He'd woken up late, since his roommate Jaebum had graciously thrown a house party on a night that Jinyoung was working the day after.

That night, all of a sudden, a bunch of people had arrived at the apartment, so Jinyoung seethed to himself with a cup of alcohol in his hands since Jaebum KNEW he didn't like to make a fuss in front of other people. He put on a fake smile to the few participants of the party, them all being medical staff since both Jinyoung and Jaebum worked at the hospital.

He vaguely recognised some of them; Youngjae from paediatrics (Jinyoung totally knew Jaebum had the hots for him, Jinyoung liked him since he was cute), Yugyeom from physiotherapy (he tried to make Jinyoung's life hell for no apparent reason), Jackson who was in the same department but a different unit (they were friends despite he was a bit too friendly sometimes) he wasn't entirely sure of the last guy (though he was blond and damn good looking), and there was some other guy who was moving his arms too fast from dabbing to be able to discern properly, but his mind was too buzzed from the little alcohol he'd consumed to actually care for now.

Did none of these people have work tomorrow?

Jaebum was a resident doctor, how did he have time to throw house parties?

Alas, Jinyoung had awoken that morning, having fallen asleep on the couch, his clothes sticky and questionable, his mind foggy and grumpy.

He noticed one of the guys passed out on the floor, paper cups surrounding him like he was the sacrifice for some kind of demon ritual. He vaguely recognised him as Bambam, one of the guys who was sometimes around Yugyeom when the latter was pestering him over something. He wasn't entirely sure what he actually did in the hospital, did he even work there?

Jinyoung kicked him "by accident" as he rushed over to the bathroom to take a last minute shower, he revelled in the small yelp that the guy elicited as he entered the bathroom; he didn't really have the time to be showering but he'd never let himself live it down if he walked into the hospital without being his regular, pristine self.

When he jumped out of the shower, he rushed to his room, trying to dry himself as quickly as possible but with also a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. Jinyoung was talented, but he was not a multi-tasker, at least not in this sense. 

He glanced at the digital clock resting on his bedside drawer, it read "07:41".

He was going to be late.

He was never late.

He'd never been late once in his whole two years of his career. He did his job, and he did his job well. He was an anaesthetic practitioner in the operating room, he was the one who assisted anaesthetists in drifting patients off to sleep so they could receive their surgery, and he was proud of how he worked. Coming to work late was not acceptable.

As his mind stressed itself out, his eyes caught notice of some kind of red mark on his abdomen just below his ribs, too as he was trying to button up his shirt, adding even more stress to his already attacked brain. 

Was that a hickey??

His shirt from last night had been carefully tucked into his pants, but it certainly was the telltale shape and colour of a hickey. Someone had gave him the hickey, then tucked his shirt back inside his pants so neatly. What the hell had happened last night??

He almost bumped into a disorientated Jaebum who had just emerged from his room, looking bad and probably smelling worse. His body tensed in fear as the aura emanating from Jinyoung was likely not a friendly one, it probably read "I'm going to kill you if you don't escape my line of vision in two seconds."

True to that, Jaebum had quickly bolted into the bathroom, not even bothering to close his bedroom door. Jinyoung noticed a leg sticking out from the bed, and a peaceful, sleeping Youngjae was rested under the sheets. Dumbfounded that Jaebum had actually managed to get Youngjae to stay the night with him, he wasted precious seconds of his morning staring at him before he realised he needed to get out of the apartment and to the hospital, twenty minutes ago. 

He took a glance at the clock perched upon the mantlepiece above the impressive sized television they shared, 7:50am. Knowing that the drive usually took 15 minutes, Jinyoung decided his driving safety was going out the window for today.

He drove over the speed limit, he ignored red traffic lights, he almost ran over an old man on his morning walk, he probably should have died but he arrived at the hospital grounds after finally finding a parking space (he luckily managed to snag one from a night shift worker who had just reversed out of it) at just a few minutes before eight o'clock. 

\--

Jinyoung shouldn't have bothered. 

He should have phoned in sick.

He stood in the male locker room having changed into his hospital scrubs, with no shoes on his feet, standing in front of three haphazardly full boxes. In his haste to get out of the apartment, he had left his work shoes at home, since he always brought them back to wash at the end of each week. 

He'd have to suffer a day of sore feet from shoes he didn't recognise, and also the unpleasant, unhygienic feeling of wearing someone elses' shoes. He didn't have time to lament over it, so he slipped on the first pair of shoes that vaguely fit his feet; he noticed that the name "JACKSON" was written on the back of each. A few of the shoes had their last owner's names written on them, people tended to "donate" their shoes to the spare box when they received new ones, so visitors and students would have something to wear if they ever came into the department. He knew Jackson, and he didn't feel that bad if it was his shoes he was wearing.  

Jinyoung thought he could at least enjoy a day of working in anaesthetics, having only been five minutes late by some miracle, only to discover the list of surgeries for the operating room he had been scheduled for that day had been cancelled. He had to hold back tears as his boss told him to help out the post anaesthetic care unit instead, where patients were recovered after receiving their anaesthetic before being transferred back to the nursing ward. 

Not only did Jinyoung hate working in recovery (the nickname staff used for the post anaesthetic care unit), he would have to go through the day without being able to wear his surgical cap, since they didn't wear it in recovery. Having not had time to properly dry his hair that morning, his hair was turning slightly curly from drying naturally, and it aggravated him even more than he did not look how he felt he should. 

Running a hand through his messy hair, he trudged his way to the correct department where he'd be spending the day. He mumbled to himself over and over that it was gonna be a good day, and that things could be worse. He didn't quite believe himself, but it was starting to calm him down. 

 

He entered through the door after pressing the switch to make the automatic doors open, heading towards the front desk where a few of the recovery nurses were congregating, clearly not wanting to start morning routines yet. One of them waved at Jinyoung, he recognised her as they'd crossed paths several times before during patient transfers.

She was called Nayeon, and he actually found her pleasant. They had become friends after learning they shared the same birthday. Jinyoung feared they'd become a staff "ship", where they shipped different people together if they thought they looked good together or got along well; to his relief she was actually dating Momo from physiotherapy (Yugyeom had even confirmed it for him during his rare moments of not being annoying).

"Jinyoung-ah! You're with us today, right? This is gonna be a good day, girls." she chirped, and quickly introduced him to the rest of the girls. He already knew Jihyo, but there was a quiet girl called Mina he had never spoken to before, and a new start called Chaeyoung, also.

Everyone seemed pleasant, and Jinyoung's mind was starting to change about the day, since he'd gotten such a warm welcome. It'd be an easy day of taking care of patients, then he'd go home and tomorrow would be back to normal

That was until he felt a firm hand slap his ass from behind, and he couldn't hold back a salacious moan of surprise from escaping his lips.

His hand clamped over his mouth instantly, his entire body pretty much turning bright red. He didn't know what he was more embarrassed from, the fact a stranger had slapped his ass, or the indecent sound that had left him because of the slap.

He found his legs moving at an inhumane speed, he wasn't sure where he was going but he could hear Jihyo call out sympathetically behind him, telling him to go first for breakfast break.

"MARK, WHAT THE FLYING FUCK-" was what he could hear Nayeon screech as Jinyoung was running to the staff coffee room.

His hands were so shaky that the spoon clinked against his mug as he stirred the liquid inside, gaining a few concerned looks from a few coworkers who were also in the coffee room, not used to seeing Jinyoung so jittery and uncomposed.

"Jinyoung, are you okay?" Wonpil, one of his closest friends Jinyoung had made in the hospital asked him as Jinyoung plopped down wordlessly beside him, some of the hot tea splattering onto his scrub pants. This concerned Wonpil further, since Jinyoung didn't even care that there was now a stain on his clothes.

"Wonpil, what would you do if you hypothetically let out a moan that would shame even a porn star because someone slapped your ass?" he asked desolately.

Someone choked on their morning bowl of cereal after hearing that.

\--

His thirty minutes of break time finished quickly, and with a deep sigh Jinyoung washed his coffee mug and placed it to dry amongst other pieces of cutlery and dishware. Some people brought in personal coffee mugs and plates and bowls, but there were also plastic ones to use as well if you didn't plan that far ahead. Jinyoung was apprehensive about bringing his own mug in, but his mother had bought him a special cup with a few little cute hearts on it, and he couldn't not use it for work. 

He hadn't spied anyone daring to use it either yet, so that was a plus.

Upon arriving back to the recovery room, he saw the girls chatting around the front desk, sticking down the operating lists on it so it was displayed carefully for them to be able to mark off when a patient arrives and is discharged. He eventually saw Mark who was cleaning the different patient bays by himself, Jinyoung couldn't help but make his way towards the girls quicker as Mark caught sight of Jinyoung looking at him.

"Jinyoung, you're back! Mina, you can go for breakfast next. Take Chaeyoung with you." Jihyo smiled pleasantly, sitting next to the phone as she was expecting some news about more critically ill patients. This left Jinyoung and Nayeon to chat for a while before the first patient arrived.

"We made Mark do the cleaning by himself as a punishment. I have no idea what got into him, honestly." Nayeon sighed, running a hand through her hair which effectively messed it up. "He's normally so quiet and keeps to himself, it was almost refreshing to see him like that. Though you looked so petrified, Jinyoungie."

Upon hearing his name, Jinyoung glanced behind his shoulder to look at Mark again as he diligently went through the cleaning lists. 

He looks good in scrubs. How does he do that? Jinyoung thought to himself, but apparently his body made him say it out loud since Nayeon was giving him a questioning side eye.

"I, uh. You know, it's hard to look good in these things." Jinyoung said quickly, cursing his lips for speaking when they weren't meant to. Nayeon's expression turned more amused, surprised to see the usually composed male seemingly so flustered.

"Wow, did he really spank you so well that you're into him all of a sudden?" she questioned, and Jinyoung was suddenly choking on air. "I mean the sound you made, I thought it was out of surprise but maybe you just really liked it--" she was about to finish, but suddenly Jinyoung's hand was clamped over Nayeon's lips and she was struggling against it, muffled laughter emanating from her as she tried to pry his hand off. 

She eventually pulled it off, still laughing, but the sound rang across the room now that his hand wasn't there to quieten it. This made Mark turn to look at them again, much to Jinyoung's sudden anxiety of being seen by the other guy.

"I did not!" he hissed at Nayeon, smoothing out his scrub top and fixing his hair, sighing that it was still a curly mess from it drying naturally. "Who likes guys who decide to sexually harass you..." he mumbled, taking the pen out of his pocket and clicking it repeatedly, giving his hand something to do.

Suddenly Jinyoung felt Nayeon tug his wrist, effectively making him turn around so his back was facing the desk, and there was Mark, standing in front of them.

"I'm finished." he said plainly, his gaze on Jinyoung rather than the girls who had gave the punishment. There was a brief awkward silence, before Mark started speaking again.

"Uh...sorry about earlier. I thought you were my friend Jackson, it's an inside joke that we do that." he spoke, running a hand through his hair.

Jinyoung felt extremely offended by his deep, silky voice and how good he looked by simply running his hand through his hair.

He suddenly frowned in confusion, how the heck did he get Jackson and Jinyoung mixed up? That's like mistaking ketchup for mustard. Apparently Nayeon was thinking the same thing.

"Uh, earth to Mark? How do you mistake Jinyoung for Jackson?" she questioned accusingly, and both her and Jinyoung followed Mark's finger as he pointed to Jinyoung's shoes. 

Oh.

"My shoes..." Jinyoung mumbled, turning around so they could see the word "JACKSON" scrawled on the heel of each shoe. 

Nayeon was definitely still apprehensive. "You look at people's shoes, instead of the actual person? Geez Mark, you really are a strange one." she sighed, shaking her head but wasn't questioning further. She couldn't have said much anyway, since her patient was being wheeled into the room, and she rushed off to get them settled.

Jihyo followed after her to help, which left Mark and Jinyoung at the front desk together. Jinyoung shifted uncomfortably, but Mark seemed unfazed by the silence. 

Jinyoung knew nothing of the guy beside him. He wasn't sure if he'd even seen him in the department before. Jinyoung usually passed through recovery quite often when transferring patients there via the operating room, and he could have sworn he'd never seen him. Maybe he was new? Jinyoung wasn't sure. 

All Jinyoung knew, was that Mark was definitely skilled at his job.

Throughout the day, Jinyoung was witness to his high expertise of dealing with patient's pain, nausea, and general complaints. He had a soothing voice that seemed to calm them down, and despite he didn't talk a lot, he always knew the right things to say to keep the patient at ease. 

He was definitely serious and professional, contrasting to how Jinyoung perceived him because of his antics from that morning. 

Eventually it was the end of the day, with only a few patients left in recovery. The late shift workers were taking over, and it meant the early shift, meaning Nayeon, Jihyo, Mina, Chaeyoung, Jinyoung and Mark could go home. 

"Jinyoung! Make sure to come back to recovery again, you were really good!" Nayeon smiled as they were all leaving, which made Jinyoung scoff playfully.

"Uh huh, I'll come running back tomorrow. Who needs anaesthetics." he replied sarcastically, which earned him a shove from the girl. 

Jinyoung bid the girls farewell, before heading to the male changing room to get his things out of his locker and get ready to go home. There were a few other guys getting changed from the shift ending too, and he noticed Mark had went around the back lockers which kept someone hidden away from the main lockers. 

Jinyoung shrugged, if he was more of a private person then it was okay. Jinyoung was so used to changing in front of the rest of the guys that he didn't mind that his locker was one of the ones out front, plus he never particularly exposed any of his body anyway as he changed since he was always wearing a t-shirt underneath his scrub top. 

He dressed into his casual clothes again, letting out a sigh. He was tired and a bit frazzled, but he didn't feel terrible, surprisingly. He cleaned the borrowed shoes he was wearing and went to the back lockers where the spare shoes box was kept to put them back, but he audibly gasped from what he saw.

Mark, his jeans on but undone, halfway through taking his scrub top off which exposed his well defined (yet kinda scrawny) body.

Jinyoung was not complaining. 

That was until he realised he was staring at Mark who was half naked, the scrub top dropped to the side, and he was staring right back at Jinyoung. 

The blond grinned at Jinyoung, eventually biting it back, and those little actions made Jinyoung weak.

He squeaked a "sorry" despite the fact he didn't need to apologise for something like that in a changing room, flung the shoes into the box, not caring if they actually went inside or not. He ran back, picked up his bag and sped out of the hospital, his face flushed for the nth time that day. 

"Goddammit, why are you so thirsty today?" Jinyoung scolded himself as he fumbled quickly with his car keys to get inside the lock since it was snowing and he didn't want to get wet, turning it as he grumbled. "You little slut, why are you looking at people like that-" he continued to tell himself off, until he felt a tap on his shoulder and a (very manly) shriek escaped his lips. He whipped around quickly, only to let out a relieved sigh as he saw it was Jaebum.  
The relieved sigh turned to annoyance pretty quickly.

"What are you doing here?" he frowned, which made Jaebum smile brightly in return, waving his hand.

"Oh, still grumpy? Come on, you can't be mad at me for that long!" he said, looking a bit too cheery for the working day having just ended. Jaebum must have gotten out early, since the doctors were usually in later than Jinyoung was. 

Jaebum was naive. He probably didn't remember the time Jinyoung ignored him for a full month because his cat peed on one of Jinyoung's favourite books. However, Jinyoung decided to humour him, his arms folding and his head tilting to the side curiously, flipping his hair occasionally to get rid of snow collecting on it.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly, and Jaebum's smile quickly became nervous. 

"Can I borrow your car? I'll treat you to pudding whenever you want, for a week." Seeing Jinyoung's gaze darken, Jaebum quickly adjusted his words.

"A month. And I'll get you a new book, whichever you want." 

Jinyoung stared at the elder boy briefly, wondering if he suddenly gained super powers that he might burn lazers through him. He dropped his keys into the other's hands, and he half grinned from Jaebum's bright smile. He had an umbrella in his bag, it wouldn't be so bad.

"Thank you! I took a taxi in here because I couldn't find my car keys, and I need to go pick up Youngjae--" he bit his lip to stop talking as Jinyoung squinted at him, quickly diving into the car and closing it before Jinyoung could stop him and try to take the keys back. He started the car up, reversing out of the space as he rolled his window down.

"Thank you again, Jinyoung! You're a lifesaver! Oh!" he grinned, stopping by where Jinyoung was standing briefly.

"Tell me later who you're thirsting over! Bye." he called out, before he drove off out of the carpark, leaving Jinyoung staring after him in utter shock, his lips parted slightly. 

One day he would kill him, but not now. Not when he'd expect it. He wanted to exterminate him slowly and painfully. Jaebum was now on his list of people he wanted to murder, along with Yugyeom. 

Jinyoung thought about calling a taxi, but he didn't want to waste money so he decided to start his journey to get back home. It would take about forty minutes, thirty if he was walking quickly, but maybe he'd enjoy the evening air and the scenery as he walked back. He fumbled inside his bag, groaning internally when he realised he in fact didn't have an umbrella, and would likely get pneumonia and die if he attempted to walk home.

He was almost out of the hospital grounds, his hand feeling inside his pocket as he was deciding instead he needed to get a taxi, until a sleek car stopped right beside him, making his head turn curiously. The window rolled down, and there behold.

Mark.

Jinyoung wondered if he should run away, but the guy was beckoning him over so he decided to go over and see what he had to say. (Begrudgingly)

"Want a ride home?" Mark asked from inside the car, looking annoyingly good with one of his hands still resting against the steering wheel. It was quite a bold move, considering what he had done that morning and the fact they didn't know each other at all. Jinyoung felt his phone from inside his pocket, gnawing on his lip lightly.

"No, thank you." he replied quickly, taking a few brisk steps to get away from the handsome blond (and his shiny car, that was probably really warm).

He had managed to get about two feet away, before he suddenly turned on his heel, walking back towards the car to head to the passenger side. He opened the door and climbed in, eventually securing himself with the seatbelt. Mark chuckled and drove forward when Jinyoung stubbornly didn't say anything after entering the vehicle.

Mark was aimlessly driving along, not trying to break the silence. Jinyoung wasn't sure if he liked the fact he wasn't trying to annoy him, or was uncomfortable with the silence between them. He didn't even have the radio on. He noticed that on the screen for the music player, it was paused with the song title "A Little Death" by The Neighbourhood. Jinyoung suddenly thought of what kind of music Mark would listen to, he didn't recognise the song.  

"I know I look like I know what I'm doing, but I don't know where you live." Mark said simply, bursting Jinyoung's train of thought in surprise, and prompting Jhim to provide an address. He did so casually, before his eyes widened a little in alarm.

Was he just trying to find out where Jinyoung lived? No, that couldn't be possible. He just slapped his ass, it's not like he's a stalker or anything.

Jinyoung shook his head, annoyed that he was thinking so conceitedly. 

"Oh really? That isn't far from where I stay." Mark mentioned absent mindedly, and Jinyoung couldn't help but keep glancing at the man from the corner of his eye. Mark had lived near him all this time, and they hadn't bumped into each other even once? Maybe Jinyoung was more of a hermit than he thought, since his neighbourhood wasn't really that big. 

They stayed silent throughout the ride, the only sounds available were the wheels moving across the road and the occasionally drumming of Mark's fingers against the steering wheel.

He has nice hands, Jinyoung thought. He automatically brought both of his hands to smack his cheeks after that thought, temporarily forgetting that there was indeed someone sitting next to him at that moment. 

That was until he heard a somewhat high pitched laughter emanate from Mark. It was almost childish and sounded so joyful, Jinyoung wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed that he'd slapped himself in front of Mark, or entranced by his laughter.

He decided he was both.

"You really are interesting." Mark said before Jinyoung could think of anything to defend his actions. He had pulled up against the sidewalk next to Jinyoung's shared apartment, looking at him with that winning smile. 

Jinyoung apparently had a thing for perverted sweethearts, because Mark was really looking attractive to him at that point. He kept himself composed however, bowing his head slightly in gratitude.

"Thank you, for taking me home. Bye now." he mumbled quickly, pretty much throwing himself out of the car and running to the front door of his apartment complex to get inside, avoiding the fact Mark was trying to get his attention to come back. He quickly unlocked the correct door to his apartment, letting out a sigh as he shut the door behind him, sinking back against it slightly.

"Jinyoung, we've talked about this. I know you have a thing for weirdos, but this better just be a physical attraction rather than a crush." he scolded himself for the second time that day. He was talking to himself too often, maybe he was going crazy. "We TALKED about this."

He walked to the fridge and took out the leftover japchae that Jaebum was probably intending to eat later, heating them up and having them for dinner himself. He took out his phone and texted Jackson, the root of one of his biggest problems that day.

[ to: Jackson ]  
from Jinyoung

Dude, you need to make your friend Mark stop slapping your ass. He thought I was you today.

Jackson replied a few minutes later, as Jinyoung had shoved a mouthful of his food in his mouth, he almost choked on it after reading the message.

[ to: PARK GAE ] (Jackson was glad Jinyoung couldn't see what he called him on his contacts or he'd probably stop texting him for a while)  
from Jackson

wat? mark doesnt slap my ass. did he slap urs? wtf? wy doesn't he slap mine? what is this disjustice i demand an explanation!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jinyoung cringed from the bad spelling (and use of the word disjustice, Jackson needs to stop making up words) and plethora of angry emojis that followed the message, placing the container of food down and whining to himself in frustration. He ignored the several pings that came from his phone, notifying that he'd gotten a few more texts, knowing they'd be from Jackson. 

He took a drink from the juice that he knew Jaebum liked, despite he didn't particularly hold any feelings toward it himself as he read the messages.

[ to: PARK GAE ]  
from Jackson

are u 2 a thing?

like I thot u 2 didnt even know each other and now ur slappin each others ass.

I thot we were friends, jinyoung. at least slap mine too???? since hes all up on ur ass, wtf

I mean I know he did that dare on u last night but I didn't think anything would happen from it

Jinyoung frowned for way too many reasons from those texts, but they were mostly from the last message he'd received.

[ to: Jackson ]  
from Jinyoung

"Thot" doesn't mean "thought", Jackson. A thot is a cheap hoe who has no respect for themselves. 

Also, what dare? What are you talking about? 

[ to: PARK GAE ]   
from Jackson

UR A THOT, JINYOUNG

Jinyoung pinched the bridge of his nose at that text, especially since no matter how many more texts Jinyoung would send, Jackson wasn't answering. He didn't feel like calling him, so he simply plugged his phone to the charger and left it for now. 

Jinyoung was feeling so grumpy today, he wasn't usually so sour. He decided to run himself a bath to relax despite showering that morning, and afterward he read a book, a romance novel he'd had his nose stuck in for the past week. He managed to get a lot of reading done, since he was on a late shift tomorrow he didn't have to sleep so early. 

It was almost midnight when he heard the front door slam open, and a pair of drunken giggles coming in and straight towards Jaebum's room that was adjacent to Jinyoung's. The dark haired male immediately grimaced as he heard the telltale sounds of people making out and getting too handsy for his own comfort; he got up to lock the door that the two of them hadn't bothered with. 

"Youngjae again, huh." Jinyoung murmured as he noticed his face from Jaebum's room, the door wide open. He really needed to learn to close doors after himself. After closing the bedroom door himself, then his own, Jinyoung climbed into bed since he'd already brushed his teeth and washed his face, placing his earphones into his ears and looking through YouTube for a certain song. 

He eventually found it: A Little Death by The Neighbourhood. He remembered it from Mark's car before, and wanted to hear what it was like. It was in English, so he didn't really understand the lyrics much. He enjoyed how haunting and emotional it felt, he especially liked how it sounded at the chorus. He copied the lyrics and put them into a translator on naver, and his brows rose in amusement.

"Touch me, yeah  
I want you to touch me there  
Make me feel like I am breathing  
Feel like I am human".

So Mark listens to music like that, Jinyoung thought, his cheeks slightly dusted pink. Maybe it was just coincidence or a mistranslation, and the blond man in fact wasn't as perverted as Jinyoung kept thinking he was. It was a good song, so he continued with it and the other songs he could find from The Neighbourhood, effectively drowning out the sounds from the room beside him as he drifted to sleep.

\--

Jinyoung arrived at the hospital at twelve o'clock, feeling much happier and less grumpy than he had the day before. He was rested, well groomed and looking forward to a day in anaesthetics. His smile only wavered slightly that day as he was told again that he wasn't needed in anaesthetics, and that he should help out in recovery again.

He took a few steps into the department, before he heard a roar of his name in the nearby distance.

"JINYOUNGIE!" Jackson yelled, running towards Jinyoung despite he had been tending to a patient. The crazy male turned around and suddenly started backing his ass up toward Jinyoung, making the latter fluster and wave his arms around in confusion. 

"SLAP IT! SLAP MY ASS, JINYOUNG!" Jackson yelled, his patient laughing from their bed. Jackson honestly had too much charisma if the patient was finding this amusing. Nayeon and Jihyo were on shift again that day, and they were laughing also from tending to their patients. 

"Jackson--" Jinyoung was about to start yelling at the guy, before he saw a hand from behind reach out in front of him, and flick the back of Jackson's head. This caused the afflicted male to whine and clutch the back of his head, turning around with a pout. 

"Markie pooh, why are you attacking me??" he huffed, but it effectively stopped him from shoving his ass in Jinyoung's general direction. The dark haired male turned, seeing that Mark was standing behind him, looking rather annoyed but was playing it off cool.

"Go back to your patient, dude. Jinyoungie here doesn't want to touch your ass." he said with a grin, gently moving Jinyoung so he could go forward and away from Jackson. Jinyoung felt his chest fluttering for a few seconds, the fact that Mark had used a nickname on him (Though he was probably just copying what Jackson had said earlier), and that he was escorting him out of the way so carefully. 

Jinyoung moved toward the front desk slowly, still feeling lingering touch from Mark's fingers despite they weren't on him any more, leaving Mark and Jackson to playfully bicker to each other. He hadn't even noticed that Nayeon's patient had been sent back to the ward already, until he heard her voice from beside him, effectively making him jump out of his little trance.

"What did he do to catch your attention? Is that really what you like in a guy, when they slap your ass?" Nayeon questioned with a small grin, and Jinyoung stared at her with wide eyes. 

"What on earth are you talking about?" he replied, sounding surprisingly eloquent for the embarrassment he felt at that moment. He was watching as Mark helped Jackson out with his patient, the two of them chatting happily to the elderly woman and making her feel better than she should in a recovery room. 

"Oh come on, the great Jinyoung doesn't stare at people like this. He's clearly interested you. You should go for it. If anything, you need to get laid." she remarked, which made Jinyoung's lips twitch slightly in contempt.

He quickly moved to take one of the patients that had just gotten wheeled in so he wouldn't have to listen to Nayeon talking like that. He was already annoyed with himself that he had become entranced with Mark's big brown eyes and cute smile. He didn't have to worry about being distracted by them for long though, since the patient he'd accepted was one of the more critically ill patients, and they were a lot more work than the typical patient coming back from surgery. They required a lot of pain medication and taking care of, so it definitely seemed like they wouldn't be leaving the recovery room any time soon.

It was getting towards the end of the day for the early shift, and that meant that it was time for dinner break for Jinyoung and whoever else was on late shift that day. Jackson took over Jinyoung's patient for the half hour he'd be away, not before again attempting to get his ass smacked; he earned a smack on the head instead by Jinyoung. 

"YOU'RE CRUEL." was all he could hear Jackson yell as Jinyoung grinned to himself when making his way quickly to the coffee room. He noticed a dead looking Jaebum with a cup of coffee in his hands, his eyes glazed over and looking as if he was staring at leaflets on the bulletin board. 

Jinyoung took out his lunchbox and iced tea he had prepared the day before, sitting next to Jaebum and munching into the kimbap he'd packed inside. 

"You need to learn to sleep before work." he mentioned to the older male, earning a tired glare in response. He'd normally have continued teasing the poor guy, but then he'd noticed Mark walk in after him and he was stunned for a few seconds. Jaebum followed the younger's gaze curiously, taking a sip of his coffee. His gaze alternated between Jinyoung and Mark a few times, before a sly smile appeared on his lips.

"Ah, so THAT'S who you're thirsting over. Who'd have thought." Jaebum smirked, crossing his legs and Jinyoung choked on a sip of his tea. 

"I am NOT, you heard me at a weird time yesterday. I'm telling you, I-" he paused, noticing Mark had taken his mug to use. His mug. 

I hope he doesn't wash it, Jinyoung thought, enjoying the way Mark's lips pressed against the rim of the cup as he took a sip. His body clearly had went against him again since Jaebum was looking at him, his eyes sparkling.

"I said that out loud, didn't I." he said desolately, his shoulders drooping.

"Yup. Jinyoung, I can't believe. Did that dare really spark things between you?" Jaebum talked excitedly, having woken up from his previous zombie state now that he was getting gossip.

"What dare are you talking abou-" Jinyoung started, but the two fell silent as Mark had made his way over, sitting across from Jinyoung and placing his food on the table in front of him. 

"Hey, hope you guys don't mind." he said quietly, not noticing the heart attack Jinyoung was currently experiencing and the smirk that was playing on Jaebum's lips.

"Oh, we don't mind at all, do we Jinyoung?" he turned to look at the latter, who only shot a glare in return. He looked ready to finally be the one able to tease Jinyoung, until he almost cried when he heard his pager go off. He checked it quickly, placing down his coffee and shoved the pager back in his pocket. 

"Gotta go, bye." he grumbled, running off to wherever he needed to be, leaving Jinyoung and Mark alone (amongst the few other people that were in the coffee room).

"Hi..." Jinyoung said lamely, shoving a bit too much kimbap into his mouth that he covered his lips with his hands as he chewed. Mark gave him a beautiful smile in return.

Curse that smile, Jinyoung thought to himself desperately.

"Hey. You ran away so quick yesterday." he chuckled, picking his cup of instant ramyun up and blowing on the contents in an attempt to cool them down. Jinyoung felt like a teenager all over again, staring at the blond's lips. Mark seemed to notice he wasn't getting an answer out of Jinyoung, which made him laugh again; that childish laugh that made Jinyoung melt slightly. He was far too deep for having only met this man the day before.

"Looks like we'll be working together this evening. This'll be fun." he said happily, slurping up the noodles he had and Jinyoung was probably being way too obvious by the way he stared. If he was, then that would explain the smirk that Jinyoung caught the other wearing between mouthfuls of his food.

They spent their time together in silence as they seemed to be doing every time they met, but they both kept their gaze on each other. Jinyoung definitely enjoyed Mark's lips around his cup, appreciating the way his throat looked as he swallowed the liquid from inside it. 

Jinyoung had finished his kimbap, and was taking a sip from his iced tea when he heard one of the other staff in the room call over to them.

"Are both gonna fuck? Because if you are then do it quickly, there's still a few patients you need to take care of when everyone else goes home." Jinyoung's face turned bright red, looking over with a mortified expression from hearing those words. It was one of the staff who he was friendly with from back in the operating rooms, and he didn't know they talked like this until now. Mark turned around to see who it was, seemingly more amused than offended.

"I mean, you've been staring at each other for your whole break, there's something-" they said. Jinyoung stood up, taking a breath and doing his best to stay composed. He took his lunchbox, carrying it out with him as he began exiting the coffee room. Mark stared after him briefly, until the staff member talked again. 

"Quick, go! That's a booty call walk, go get him!" they cheered, and Jinyoung could hear Mark let out another of his beautiful laughs as he made his way back to recovery.

\--

Upon returning to the recovery room, he noticed his patient had left already, Jackson and the other girls waiting around since there weren't any patients left. Jackson let the other girls go home, so it was just him and Jinyoung for a while.

"Okay I know you're gonna be alone for tonight, but please. Don't do a round two of the dare you guys did the other night. We have PATIENTS, here. Well not here, but they will be in a while." Jackson said sternly, but he was trying not to laugh. Jinyoung was just about tired of hearing about this dare that had happened that he had no recollection of. 

"Jackson, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Can't you just tell me?" Jinyoung asked, giving a little pout that he knew Jackson couldn't resist, and he looked about ready to crack. Jackson looked behind Jinyoung though, and grinned as he walked past him. 

"Here's the man himself! Mark can tell you. I'm going home." he declared, making his way out of the room. "Have fun you two! Remember, though. PATIENTS." he cackled his high pitched laughter, before escaping towards the changing rooms.

Jinyoung turned to face Mark, who for once looked a bit flustered. It was a change from the usually cool and collected man he'd experienced these past two days.

"Do you have any idea what this dare was?" Jinyoung asked him, not caring who he heard it from any more, he just wanted to know what happened. It felt like someone had a lot of blackmail against him and he didn't like the feeling. 

Mark shifted from foot to foot nervously, fidgeting with the hem of his scrub top before he spoke. "You know you had a party the other day? Well, Jaebum did. They dared me to give you a hickey." he explained, and Jinyoung's face flushed for the nth time these past two days.

"...You were there? So you actually knew where I live...You gave me a hickey?" he repeated in confusion, before it all clicked. The hickey under his ribs. "THAT WAS YOU??" 

Mark flinched, noticing the way Jinyoung was starting to shy away from him again, his expression was as if it was the last thing he wanted Jinyoung to do, and he simply couldn't understand why Mark was being like this. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was cut off when a patient was wheeled through, that Jinyoung immediately went to take care of. Mark was left standing, looking troubled as he chewed his lower lip slightly. 

\--

Jinyoung waved the patient goodbye as they were being taken back to the ward. He noticed Mark had busied himself with the evening cleaning schedules; he was grateful he had done that but he was still pretty embarrassed from the revelation he'd heard from Mark earlier. He couldn't be that mad, they were all drunk. Who knows what shit happened that night, but Jinyoung knew that if he let himself think too much that Mark's lips had been on his body like that, it drove him crazy.

He was way too intrigued in this guy for his own good, and he didn't want to make a fool of himself or worse, get himself hurt. 

Jinyoung cleaned the patient bay that had just been used, washed his hands, then fished inside the drawers of the front desk to see if there were any candies. There usually was, which was a perk of being in recovery. He popped a lemon candy into his mouth, and was about to turn around to offer Mark one as well until he remembered he was supposed to be nervous right now. 

Food made him way too distracted.

When he turned around he found Mark gazing at him as what seemed to be usual. He returned the gaze and sat down on the chair behind the desk, watching as Mark took a few steps closer, until his hands were pressed against the desk and leaning over it, his eyes still locked on Jinyoung. The latter looked up at the blond, sucking absent mindedly on the lemon candy.

"I like..." Mark started, his hands balling into fists. "I like how you work." he spoke quietly. Jinyoung's expression softened, his head tilting as he looked at the blond, waiting for him to continue with what he was saying.

"I've actually known you two years." Mark admitted, rubbing the back of his neck and Jinyoung frowned. There's no way he wouldn't remember a face like this. 

"I remember when you first started, and even as you were with your mentor for the first while, it's like you commanded the list. You knew exactly what you were doing and how to deal with the patient, and the patients always look like you're their saviour. I always watched you through the window of the anaesthetic room." he talked quietly, and Jinyoung's heart was hammering against his chest for some reason.

"T-through the window?" Jinyoung managed to speak, and Mark nodded. He'd leaned over almost entirely so he was towering over Jinyoung where he sat, but Jinyoung did not mind in the slightest. 

"I was in scrub. So you probably didn't notice me whenever you were in the theatre. You know, since I was always wearing a face mask...and I kinda shyed away from you." he bit his lip, and Jinyoung groaned internally. That should be illegal.

"I thought you were amazing, I admired you so much. Well, I still do. But I was always too chicken to talk to you, or you looked too busy I didn't want to bother you." he mumbled, leaning back and taking a deep breath. "Whenever you entered the operating oom I was working in, I felt so happy...but it was nerve wrecking too. Though I knew you were never looking at me, you were looking at the monitors. Doing your paperwork. Caring for the patient." he smiled wryly. 

Jinyoung was stunned. He never realised he worked in a way that could make someone admire him like this, and it was definitely not helping the little crush thing that was residing in his chest. He knew he worked well and he was proud of himself, but this was a whole new level. His palms felt sweaty, his gaze alternating between Mark's eyes and lips. 

"Then I met you at the party, and it's like my vision of you completely changed. From this epic, legendary worker to a real person. You were grumpy, you clearly didn't want to be with us all." he chuckled, and Jinyoung blushed slightly as he never realised he was an open book like that. 

"But you got into it, and I started to see you for who you are. Funny, snarky, sarcastic, caring. I didn't realise I liked getting roasted so much until I met you that night." he laughed out loud, that beautiful laughter, and Jinyoung continued listening, his heart beating so wildly he was worried he was becoming tachycardic. 

"I realised I wanted to know you, the real you, even more." Mark spoke, but suddenly he was rubbing the back of his neck. "Though as you can probably tell, I'm not much of a talker. I keep trying to talk to you, but I keep getting tongue tied and don't know what to say. If Jackson could hear me right now, he'd be questioning if my voice box could handle me talking any more than I am." he chuckled again, that sweet smile on his lips.

"Uh, what I'm trying to say, is-" Mark started, but Jinyoung cut him off briskly with his own voice.

"I'm free on Saturday, if you want to take me to dinner." he spoke, and the smile that was on Mark's lips grew even wider, Jinyoung wasn't sure how long he could handle these laughs and smiles, they were ebbing away at his heart. He felt he'd enjoy the rest of his shift with Mark.

"Just don't smack my ass in front of other people, next time." 


	2. Shoes and Disjustice 2

His date with Mark had gone surprisingly well.

It was like he could read Jinyoung's mind as he found himself being brought into a cosy barbecue restaurant, soju never running out and so much meat ordered that Jinyoung could almost hear the vegans on tumblr yelling at him.

They'd made good conversation as they ate which was a surprise to Jinyoung also, clearly Mark was trying really hard to make a good impression, and through slightly red tinted cheeks, Jinyoung smiled at him brightly. 

"Jinyoung, I can't tell if you're really drunk, or you're happy to be here if you smile like that." Mark mumbled, biting back his own smile as he was clearly flustered from the expression on the dark haired male's face. Jinyoung reached out to grab Mark's hand, the chopsticks that were in them flying to the side somewhere. 

"I'm happy. And you're so pretty. I still wonder why you smacked my ass to get attention, I mean it's not like I disliked it but there are other ways..." Jinyoung blabbered, having clearly drunk too much soju. Mark cleared his throat, getting up from his seat and asking for the bill, Jinyoung whining loudly as he saw Mark take a few steps away to ask for it.

"Maaaark. Where are you going?" he huffed, getting up and wobbling over to him, taking hold of his arm in a surprising vice grip for a drunk person, and made no signs of letting go any time soon. 

Mark was delighted from the way Jinyoung was acting since it was cute, but he felt a little down at the same time that it was only happening because he was drunk.

He returned the smile he received from the ahjumma owner shyly, before hauling Jinyoung out with him to head back, effectively ending their date. Mark would have liked to spend more time with him, but Jinyoung was way too drunk. Mark himself was fairly tipsy too, and he wasn't sure what he'd do if they spent any more time together, alone.

He phoned for a taxi, making sure Jinyoung was secured in safely before putting on his own seatbelt, and his heart fluttered again as Jinyoung took hold of his hand. It wasn't long before he laced their fingers together too, Mark was starting to wonder maybe he should have approached Jinyoung sooner.

Perhaps maybe not have spanked him in front of their coworkers, but it seemed to have worked out in his favour either way.

In Mark's defense, he couldn't resist when he saw Jinyoung from behind like that. It's like the perverted goblin that lived inside of him possessed him temporarily. 

Also, screw Jackson for giving away his perfectly made up on the spot excuse that they spank each other for fun.

The taxi pulled up outside of Jinyoung's apartment, and Mark told the driver to wait for a bit since he wanted to walk Jinyoung to his door safely. They arrived at the door, only to find it locked. 

"Is Jaebum not in today?" Mark questioned as he watched Jinyoung try to find his keys to let himself in, still giggling quietly from his intoxication. It wasn't until he turned around and looked at Mark with an almost puppy expression, twiddling his thumbs.

"I can't find my keys. I think Jaebum is either working, or with Youngjae. Maybe both. Or maybe he's working Youngjae-" he grinned, laughing out loud from his own words. Youngjae was Mark's roommate, and it dawned on him that he had indeed heard Youngjae talking earlier that day that he was going out with Jaebum.

"Well...if you can't get inside, then you can stay with me until he comes back, or something?" Mark said lamely, but Jinyoung seemed content with that as he took Mark's hand again and pulled him back to the taxi. The driver looked confused, but didn't question as he drove the way to Mark's apartment.

Mark kept glancing excitedly at their hands, feeling like a school boy who finally got their crush to notice them; he quickly got them inside his apartment after paying the driver, so they could get out of the cold. Jinyoung, still being drunk, was clinging onto Mark, gazing at him as the door closed behind them.

Oh no, Mark thought. Those are bedroom eyes.

He laughed loudly and nervously, offering Jinyoung some water to drink instead in an attempt to help him when he was sober, but Jinyoung wasn't having any of it. He walked forward until Mark's back hit against one of the walls, and he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol coursing through his veins that made the situation feel all the more sexy to him. 

"Mark..." Jinyoung purred, and Mark fucking shivered from the tone of voice the younger was using. "Mark, do you want to kiss me?" 

YES, Mark screamed internally, but he also wasn't sure of their first kiss being a drunken one. He had definitely sobered up a little, but Jinyoung most definitely had not.

He didn't have much choice on that matter, since he suddenly felt Jinyoung's plump, soft lips against his own and he could have moaned from just that contact. He gripped Jinyoung's hair and brought him closer, their kiss staying soft and steady for a few measly seconds before Jinyoung was biting on Mark's lips in an attempt to deepen the kiss. 

Mark's lips only parted slightly but that seemed enough for Jinyoung to snake his tongue inside, their kiss becoming more heated and passionate as their tongues danced and twirled with each other, and since they'd gotten this far Mark decided making out with Jinyoung was perfect for his agenda. 

He sucked Jinyoung's tongue gently, and he swore he almost came in his pants as a soft moan emanated from Jinyoung at that action, his hands planting onto that ass that he got to touch days before. Upon hearing another moan leave the younger's lips, he groped the flesh harder against his smooth dress pants, effectively bringing the two of them even closer, their bodies pressed flush against each other. 

Jinyoung was whining against his touch, and Mark was embarrassingly hard already. It was like he was a teenager again when he'd get a hard on if someone attractive even looked at him in a particular way. 

Turns out Jinyoung wasn't whining from being turned on, but because he was going to be sick. That's a sure fire way to kill Mark's boner, and he was both disappointed and glad.

He sat by Jinyoung who was heaving over the toilet, stroking his back and whispering soothingly to him as the younger groaned and cried softly.

Once Jinyoung had finished spewing his guts out, he washed his face the two of them brushed their teeth (Mark had a spare toothbrush that was supposed to be for Youngjae, but he wasn't here right now), then Mark brought him back to his room. He gave Jinyoung a pair of pajamas to wear since it seemed like Jaebum nor Youngjae were returning that night, probably having crashed at Jaebum and Jinyoung's apartment; and the two of them changed to get ready for bed. 

He looked so small and soft wearing Mark's clothes, and he must have still been a little tipsy since he took Mark's hand so they could climb into the bed, instantly cuddling up to him. He reciprocated, wrapping his arms around the dark haired male, who instantly nuzzled up to the crook of his neck.

Mark wondered if Jinyoung was just naturally cuddly, or if he was receiving special treatment. He hoped it was the latter.

He was also confused how he could switch from being turned on, to worried, to feeling so soft, so quickly. He was glad the next day was Sunday, so neither of them had work. He wondered if Jinyoung would want to stay for the day, and he had to brace himself for if the younger would want to leave, also for the fact he likely won't remember anything that happened that evening.

He closed his eyes and let the sound of Jinyoung breathing and the tickly feeling of it against his skin lull him to sleep.

\--

As Mark expected, the morning after Jinyoung had awoken and was going to head home. He wasn't as snarky as he'd come to know him, he was almost dismissive as if he wanted to get out as fast as he could, and all Mark could do was watch as Jinyoung pretty much ran away after refusing to get driven back home. He even forgot about getting Jinyoung's number, and confirming a second date.

I guess that meant he wasn't getting one, since Jinyoung left so quickly.

He took a depression shower, standing under the water for longer than he should have, Youngjae would probably bitch about the water bill being high but he didn't care at that moment. He closed his eyes, remembering how Jinyoung's lips felt against his, and how right it felt. He had never kissed someone and felt such electricity like that.

He even missed when Jinyoung was retching into the toilet beside him, but one of the things he missed the most was the way Jinyoung had snuggled his way into his arms as if they were something.

"Goddammit." Mark yelled out loud, turning the shower off and rubbing a towel aggressively over his body to dry it, taking his phone and typing out some messages, but was surprised to see there were some there in his inbox to be read.

[ to: MARKIE POOH ]   
from Jackson

markie pooh. wat did u do ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[ to: Mark ]   
from Jaebum

what the hell did you do to Jinyoung ?

[ to: Marky ]   
from Youngjae

I'm on my way homeee. also jinyoung is being really weird, he just got back a while ago. were you two together?

Mark looked at all the messages in confusion, he was very perplexed at the context of the messages, but also at the fact Jaebum had his number. He didn't remember adding him to his contacts.

He was about to answer the messages, until he heard the joyful singing of his roommate from outside the front door, and it flung open to reveal Youngjae. 

"MARK. WHY ARE YOU NAKED!!?" he yelled, but was squealing excitedly for some reason. Mark quickly used the towel that was on his head to wrap around his waist, putting his phone down and going to his room to get changed into some clothes.

"I was taking a shower, don't sound so excited. I wasn't doing anything-" he grumbles, hoping that would suffice the younger male. He was always so desperate for gossip.

He returned to the main room wearing a grey hoodie that pretty much drowned his body, but that's how he was feeling so he felt it matched.

So poetic, Mark. You're a catch, he thought to himself. 

Youngjae had flung himself onto the couch, soda in his hand as he watched Mark come back, and a huge grin appeared on his lips.

"So it went well with you two, didn't it?" Youngjae questioned, making Mark frown in confusion. Did it? 

"Did it...?" he asked slowly, not sure how to react from how Youngjae was acting. 

"He was a blushing mess and singing your praises when he got back home. Like so much, he came to Jaebum's room to talk to him about it. Luckily we weren't doing anything, but still-" he talked animatedly, even using his hands to talk also as he did so.

It didn't make much sense to Mark, since Jinyoung had basically fled from his home to get away. Was Jinyoung tsundere? 

He was busy having these thoughts to himself, until Youngjae decided to rip him away from them.

"So did you have sex? I mean, he looked really happy!!" Youngjae said with no shame at all, but those words brought Mark back to when him and Jinyoung were making out, and his cheeks flushed. What he wouldn't give to have those lips on him again at that moment.

"YOU DID??!" Youngjae pretty much screamed, but Mark shook his hand dismissively.

"No, we didn't. I'm actually honestly surprised he seemed, since he pretty much ran away from me this morning." he said vaguely, not giving much information away and it was clearly bugging Youngjae. He wanted more information.

"And we didn't plan a second date. I didn't even get his number." Mark sighed, playing with the hem of his hoodie forlornly. How could he have forgotten that vital detail??

Youngjae was staring at him with a quizzical expression, taking a sip from his soda before he sat up straight. Mark sat next to him, and the younger wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sure it's fine. You both just forgot, that's all. Get it from him when you're at work. I'm not letting you chicken out from this after you've been whining about him to me for the past two years-- I finally thought you got somewhere." Youngjae groaned loudly, shaking the older around a bit.

Mark wasn't going to reveal that they'd actually made out the night before, he was keeping that to himself. He decided taking the advice that he should talk to him when they meet again was the best, until he remembered that Jackson had texted him earlier.

[ to: Jackson ]  
from Mark

what did he say? 

He typed out quickly in response to the message before, and obviously Jackson had his phone in hand since he got a message almost instantly.

[ to: MARKIE POOH ]   
from Jackson

why is Mark so hot? 

He would have been satisfied with that answer, but the next message made him choke on air.

[ to: MARKIE POOH]  
from Jackson

lol nah i joke, that was from me. he asked 'y is mark so daddy???' HAHHA boi wat did u do?

Daddy? Mark almost fainted with the sudden thoughts that entered his mind of Jinyoung calling him daddy. Mark suddenly had a daddy kink.

Does that mean Jinyoung remembered what they did last night?

[ to: MARKIE POOH ]  
from Jackson

tho he didnt wanna go into detail. he aint answering messgaes :(

Mark looked curious at that, rubbing his chin in thought. He texted Jackson again asking for Jinyoung's number since he clearly had it, but Jackson refused to give it to him, along with plenty of crying laugh emojis. Sometimes he hated Jackson.

He spent the rest of the day psyching himself up on how he would confront Jinyoung about the situation. He didn't want last night to be the first and last time he ever kissed Jinyoung.

\--

Monday couldn't come quickly enough, and Mark had arrived for his shift earlier than normal, coming across a startled looking Jackson who was sipping on some green tea (it's organic!! Jackson would always remind him). He plopped down beside him, Jackson turning his body so he was facing Mark a little more with inquisitive eyes.

"You really mean business, don't you? Coming in early and everything, I'm proud of you, Markie pooh." Jackson said dramatically, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye, which earned him a shove and he shrieked when he almost spilled burning tea over his thigh. "MARK. I could have died, stop this!!"

Mark checked the rota for anaesthetics for that day that was on the bulletin board, and his heart sank a little that Jinyoung wouldn't be in recovery today. That would make things more difficult, but not impossible. He just needed to make sure he was around when Jinyoung brought the patient back from the operating room.

He was on the ball with all tasks that day, leaving Jackson and the other girls on recovery with little to do that day in terms of cleaning. It seems that Mark was a nervous cleaner.

When the telltale sounds of a patient getting wheeled into recovery were heard, Mark sprung like some kind of wildcat to see who it was, and would begrudgingly walk away the moment he noticed it wasn't Jinyoung. His antics didn't go unnoticed by the other staff, and it was becoming very amusing to watch the strange way Mark was acting that day.

"What people do when they're in love. Geez, Mark. You've never been this excited to see me, before." Jackson sulked, resting his chin against Mark's shoulder from behind as he was watching the entrance to recovery like a hawk. 

Mark simply ignored him, which definitely didn't please Jackson who whined to try and get some attention, eventually dragging him away to tie up some of the laundry that was filling the basket. Mark worked quickly, he was good with his hands and Jackson knew he needed some kind of distraction because he was going crazy with waiting around. It only took them a few minutes, but when they were walking back to the patient bays, he saw an ass that he knew. 

"Jinyoung--" Mark called out desperately, but the male had already left the room, and he was left standing there in despair. "Jackson, I'm gonna kill you. Did you do that on purpose??" he squared up playfully to the stocky male, who looked genuinely surprised.

"Woah, that was really bad timing. At least he'll be back, there's still more patients on his list." he said, looking genuinely apologetic that Mark couldn't even get mad.

There were definitely more patients on the list, but to Mark's horrific luck, he was never around when Jinyoung brought the patient around. It was soon five o'clock, and there was only one patient left in Jinyoung's list before they would stop for the day. Mark made it clear he was not moving from the front desk until Jinyoung arrived, so people had to deal with it. This only made him receive some giggles from the girls, and Jackson backing him up.

"I'll tackle anyone that tries to take you away, buddy. I got you." Jackson quipped, adopting some kind of American football pose. He was an idiot, but he was a good idiot. 

"MARK, 2 O'CLOCK. GO GET HIM, BOY." he called out all of a sudden, and upon turning to the direction Jackson called out, there he was.

Jinyoung.

Mark watched him give a handover to Mina who was taking the patient, and before he could leave he'd strode quickly to the male and grabbed his wrist, turning him around. The look of surprise on Jinyoung's face was priceless, and he somehow looked beautiful with his brows raised and his lips parted slightly. 

A light blush took over the younger male's cheeks, but a smile appeared on his face.

"I didn't think you were here...I haven't seen you all day." he murmured, which made Mark hold onto his wrist even firmer. He felt some of the staff's eyes on him, but he didn't care at that moment.

"Let's go on another date. I won't get you drunk this time." he spoke, and Jinyoung seemed to groan from remembering something.

"Please, no alcohol this time...or if we do, not so much." he looked away, biting his lip gently. "I don't wanna throw up in front of you again. I remembered that in the morning and I couldn't face you." he spoke genuinely, looking at Mark as if he was worried he'd walk away.

"That's fine, totally fine- also, can I get your number?" he asked hopefully, and Jinyoung's brows rose a bit in surprise.

"I didn't give you my number?? I was wondering why I didn't receive anything from you...I keep messing up lately." Jinyoung grumbled, pulling out his phone so they could exchange numbers but all Mark could see was him become more and more human in his eyes, which resulted him becoming more and more perfect.

Jinyoung carefully excused himself after they had both gotten each others number, since the anaesthetist was staring at him to go back to the operating room to finish up for the day, leaving Mark to watch his figure depart from behind. He couldn't help himself.

"Do you remember the kiss??" Mark called out, probably louder than he should have. Jinyoung looked back at him; Mark expected him to look embarrassed but he received a smirk in return from the question. 

How interesting, Mark thought for the nth time about Jinyoung. 

\--

How interesting indeed, how they'd ended up in this situation.

It was their fourth date, and they'd been getting to know each other really well. They spent time during breaks at work, and little snippets of conversations when Jinyoung was in the recovery room, and also texting each other constantly. 

It had been just over a month of them dating, and Mark wasn't entirely sure if they were exclusive or not. They were to him, but he didn't know how Jinyoung felt. Were they boyfriends?

By the way Jinyoung's tongue was twirling with his and his hands were feeling up Mark's defined body, he felt they were definitely on the right track. They'd just come back from watching a romance movie Jinyoung had really wanted to see, and were going to cook dinner together at Mark's place, since Youngjae was out of town for a while. 

Though the moment Mark had managed to close the door and take two steps inside, Jinyoung had him pressed against the wall in a kiss that was quickly getting deeper and more passionate that Mark had to pull back briefly to catch his breath, since he was caught off guard. Jinyoung used this time to grab Mark's crotch through his skinny jeans, he simply ate up the moan that elicited from the elder's mouth, pressing his lips against the other's again in a searing kiss, full of tongue and teeth. 

Mark wasn't sure where this had all come from but he was not denying it in the least, and was returning it with fervour. His skin tingled, feeling electrifyed from Jinyoung's kisses and the way he touched him; he grinded his hips against Jinyoung's hand briefly before he swapped their positions so he slammed the younger against the wall, bringing his knee to rub against Jinyoung's forming erection that strained against his pants, and he moved the kisses down his jaw and neck so he could hear the satisfying moans that were leaving Jinyoung's lips.

He nipped along his soft, smooth skin, wondering if he should leave hickeys, though the moans that were entering through his ears were really distracting him and making his head fuzzy.

"Mark...Mark me..." Jinyoung murmured, a chuckle escaping him as he listened to that request, but Mark quickly obliged, sucking and biting onto the smooth skin, leaving hickey after hickey that would probably still show even if Jinyoung used a full tube of concealer.

Jinyoung's moans were turning more whiny and breathy, Mark moved his knee away and started undoing Jinyoung's pants, his hand dipping inside when they were finally loose so he could grab hold of Jinyoung's cock that was already slick with precum from the contact, Mark pumped his hand quickly, revelling in the louder moans coming from Jinyoung that he almost ignored him when he was telling him to stop.

"N-no, I'll cum too quick. P-please." Jinyoung breathed out, his hands moving to Mark's pants to undo them also, but just as Jinyoung was about to slip his hand inside the clothes, Mark had picked him up and pretty much ran to his bedroom, tossing Jinyoung to the bed. Jinyoung was making good time of them being apart for a few seconds, kicking his pants off from his legs and undoing his shirt, but his fingers were fumbling with the buttons from excitement. 

He stopped briefly as he watched Mark, who was taking his shirt off probably normally, but it felt like a show in Jinyoung's eyes. He felt it was illegal that someone could be so beautiful and sexy at the same time. 

Before he could even undo them himself, Mark was unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, and Jinyoung took this time to feel over his defined body, his fingers feeling in the dips of his abs. He was skinny, but definitely worked out. He wondered when he had time to do that. He was content with the small sounds of satisfaction that would leave Mark's lips every so often, despite he hadn't talked much. If anything, it seemed to suit Mark just perfectly, he was talking with his hands instead of his lips.

Suddenly Mark's lips were covering Jinyoung's neck, collarbones and chest in kisses as he opened the shirt after unbuttoning it, and Jinyoung closed his eyes in delight. He was now talking with his lips, but in a different than Jinyoung had thought before, and very desirable way. That was until Mark's lips actually spoke, and it made Jinyoung shudder.

"If I do anything you don't like, just tell me. Just tell daddy." he smirked, and Jinyoung suddenly felt the need to both kill Jackson for telling Mark what he'd said, and also kiss him because the way Mark said that was so hot. 

He trembled as Mark's tongue played with his nipples, suckling on them and letting them slip out with a pop, Jinyoung wrapped his arms around his back to dig his short nails into his skin; he grinded his hips against Mark's as he was on top of him, which made Mark let out a small growl. It seemed he'd awakened a beast inside him, as after that initial grind Mark was now rolling and grinding his hips almost aggressively with Jinyoung's, and despite there was clothes and fabric in the way it felt so good. 

"M-Mark--" Jinyoung whimpered, which only made Mark lean in and bite over his pale skin possessively, shaking his head. Jinyoung suddenly remembered, and through blushing cheeks he talked again. "Daddy...please, touch me." 

Mark seemed satisfied with that, since he stripped Jinyoung of his boxers which left him now naked. He leaned over to his bedside drawer to pull out some lube, which made Jinyoung's voice hitch in his throat. He couldn't tell what Mark was planning to do, but he was moving down the younger's body with his lips and tongue, kissing and licking over the soft skin until he was eye level with Jinyoung's cock.

Jinyoung's chest was heaving up and down, his body shivering with anticipation as he watched what Mark was doing, uncapping the bottle of lube and covering his fingers with it. Then Jinyoung felt a slicked finger press against his entrance, pushing the tip of his finger inside and Jinyoung let out a low groan of discomfort. 

"Who s-said you could top-" Jinyoung started, but was quickly shut up as Mark's lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, letting himself sink down on his length, a loud, throaty moan leaving the younger's lips. Jinyoung watched Mark's head bob up and down on his dick and it was driving him crazy from how sexy it was, he tangled his fingers in the blond hair in front of him and let his head tilt back briefly as he felt more fingers prod at his entrance, a second one entering. 

It was certainly uncomfortable, but the fact he was being so gentle, and sucking his cock at the same time made it a lot easier. He was soon enjoying the rhythmic thrusts of Mark's fingers inside him, and was moving his hips against them. He shuddered and let out shaky breaths as he felt the fingers scissor inside of him, stretching him out to get ready for what was to come. 

Mark's lips left the younger's cock with a pop, saliva slightly running down the corner of his lips as he breathed heavily for air, and Jinyoung had never seem someone so beautiful. He pulled him up towards his lips again for another heated, feverish kiss; he could slightly taste himself from Mark's tongue, and it turned him on even more if that was possible. 

The elder's hands travelled over Jinyoung's body, feeling it up, taking his time with savouring him but Jinyoung was starting to get impatient. He tugged the other's pants down, trying to take his underwear down at the same time, and a chuckle escaped Mark's throat.

"Please, hurry. Fuck me." Jinyoung pleaded, groaning loudly as Mark's fingers left his hole, which now felt way too empty. He shivered in excitement as he saw Mark lean over to the bedside drawer again, for what he assumed was a condom. He was right, he saw the unmistakable shape of the wrapper hanging from his lips as he made his way back, getting rid of his pants so he was naked in front of Jinyoung, and the latter took a few seconds to fully appreciate Mark in front of him.

"Hmm, for being the one who thought he was gonna top, you're looking very eager." Mark cooed, tearing open the condom and rolling it onto his length, applying more lube onto it, and Jinyoung simply squirmed in frustration.

"Shut up and fuck me." Jinyoung growled, and he almost found the irony in his words. Telling him to shut up when he'd hardly said anything all this time.

"Please, daddy..." he whispered, and apparently that little plead drove Mark over the edge since he pushed Jinyoung's legs apart, angled himself against his entrance and started pushing in slowly.

The sounds leaving Jinyoung's lips were so sinful he had to stop himself from fucking him to oblivion right there and then, but he managed to go slowly and gently so Jinyoung would get used to the feeling of him inside; he could see the bead of sweat forming on the younger's brow and the veins prominent from his neck. He gazed at Jinyoung, his hand moving to caress his soft cheek. He looked up at him when he felt a hand on his cheek, and gave a smile despite the situation they were in.

"Move..." Jinyoung pleaded again quietly, and Mark didn't need to be told twice. He drew his hips back slightly, before thrusting them back in, making Jinyoung's back lift off the bed slightly; he wrapped his arms around Mark's back again, holding onto him tightly as Mark started pounding into Jinyoung. Mark grabbed Jinyoung's thighs, pushing them back against the bed as he grinded his hips with Jinyoung's, circling them and Jinyoung felt so full. Full of cock, but also full of feelings.

Mark's hands moved to Jinyoung's ass, squeezing the plump flesh to his hearts content as he was thrusting his hips that bit faster, going from the moans that left his lips on how hard or fast he should be. He adjusted the angle slightly, clearly brushing against something delicious inside Jinyoung judging from the louder moan that left his lips. Mark was determined to find that spot again, it made Jinyoung feel good and Mark's cock positively twitched inside as he heard it.

He pulled out suddenly, a loud whine emanating from Jinyoung, he almost cried from the loss of the pleasure before Mark turned him around and lifted his hips; it didn't take long for the younger to pick up what he wanted and he was soon on his hands and knees, arching his back and delighting in the full feeling again as Mark thrusted his cock back inside, ramming harder and faster than before.

Jinyoung gripped onto the bed sheets, his moans coming out regularly, he simply couldn't stop them but he made sure they weren't too loud or he'd embarrass himself. Mark gripped Jinyoung's hips adjusting the angle slightly and before he knew it, he was pounding against Jinyoung's prostate with each thrust. 

He practically collapsed against the bed, only his ass in the air as his moans came out shamefully again, akin to the sound that left his lips on that day he was first spanked by Mark in the recovery room. They were so loud and needy the neighbours would likely be looking at Mark weirdly the next day, but he didn't care. He wanted more of those moans, and he only thrusted faster and faster into that tight heat.

The younger was pretty much screaming in pleasure by this point, tears forming in his eyes as he was fucked into the bed so good, clawing onto the bed sheets as he felt his cock close to bursting. The bed was creaking slightly from the strain they were causing to it, probably mostly due to the fact it was old, but it still sounded impressive. Nowhere near as impressive as the desperate whimpers that were leaving Jinyoung's lips, though.

"I'm gonna cum-- daddy, I'm gonna cum." Jinyoung breathed throughout his moans from beneath Mark, another sharp moan escaping as Mark landed a spank on the younger's ass. 

"Cum for me, baby. Fuck, I love your ass." Mark mumbled under his breath, his own climax dangerously close. He was honestly surprised he'd managed to last so long. 

He managed a few more thrusts before he was cumming hard into the condom, leaning over Jinyoung as his own dirty moans left his lips from his release; he reached his hand round to pump the younger's cock until he reached his release too. The moan of Mark's name as Jinyoung came all over the bed sheets was something he wished he could remember forever. He also wished he could have recorded it. 

They collapsed onto the bed, both panting as they were both in their own highs and attempting to breathe. Once Mark had managed to feel his legs again, he pulled out of Jinyoung gently, a soft sound escaping the younger's as he did so. 

He got up and off the bed, heading to the bathroom to toss the condom in the trash and get a damp towel to clean Jinyoung with. He probably should have said what he was doing, but the dark haired male was still laying face down against the bed, still shivering slightly from his orgasm. 

Jinyoung flinched as he felt the damp towel gliding against his skin as Mark cleaned him so gently, Mark wasn't entirely sure if he enjoyed getting cleaned up or he just couldn't move properly at the moment. Mark found himself on the bed again and pulled Jinyoung up so he was in his arms, stroking his back gently that was slightly sticky from sweat. He didn't care though, he was more revelling in the sweet moment they were sharing. He pressed a kiss on his temple, nuzzling his nose against the dark hair.

"Are we boyfriends-" Jinyoung blurted out, and Mark looked at him in genuine surprise. A smile found it's way on his lips, somewhat relieved that Jinyoung had been thinking of that too.

"I hope so. Do you want to be?" Mark asked gently, his nose still nuzzled against him.

"....Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this piece of filth! I enjoyed writing it <3

**Author's Note:**

> it's me, fentanyl from AFF. Finally got an invitation to AO3 so I'll post my work here, too. Give me comments please, I love them <3


End file.
